


Wish

by Audio, SoberJester (orphan_account), StonedFool (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Violence, In later chapters anyway - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio/pseuds/Audio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SoberJester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StonedFool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding Jirachi and making his wish, a young Archie finds Matt drowning out at sea. He rescues him, and it seems like they're stuck together from then on out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! My first sailorshipping fanfiction, and the first fanfiction I've written in years. Allow me to explain why this exists: I love the dynamic between Matt and Archie in the games, and the romantic undertone of their relationship. This ship means a lot to me, and it doesn't get the attention it deserves. So, here we have it, some (hopefully meaningful) ORAS sailorhsiping, please enjoy.
> 
> Also thanks to StonedFool for helping me proof read and edit, because ADHD is hard.

“What about you? What are you going to wish for, Aogiri?”

Aogiri turned to his friend. Izumi gave him a small smile. The boy didn’t know what to say. He thought, for a few long moments, too unsure to even think of a word to say. Eventually, he got flustered, looking away from her and back towards the gold and white figure floating before them. 

Jirachi.

The wish pokemon hovered there, calmly and quietly, waiting for the boy to make his wish. The power radiating from it was strong, but oddly comforting. Even if the young Aogiri was nervous, he felt almost at ease in the pokemon’s presence. The look in Jirachi's eyes was benevolent, and filled him with something...warm.

A sense that, despite how silly he felt his wish was, it was alright to say it here.

He had never been an overly affectionate boy, very stubborn and even loud when worked up. The concepts of affection and love had always been a burden in his father's eyes, but through media and talk around Pacifidlog, his curiosity had been peaked. The thing that his father had written off as an irrelevant emotion, “reserved” for women, had fascinated the young boy, and he found that, the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to love.

He wanted to be in love like those stories in his comics and those dramas on the television. Longed for it enough to swallow his pride. He puffed out his tiny chest and squeezed Izumi's hand, and she returned the gesture.

With his other hand, Aogiri reached for Jirachi. Its tiny fingers touched his palm, and the creature closed its false eyes, allowing its true one to open.

“I wish, “ His voice squeaked, and he cleared his throat. “I wish that one day, I'll fall in love with someone special.”

Izumi was at a loss for words, her expression one of shock. Rather than her usual tendency to make a snide comment,

There was a deluge of blinding light, and a wave of warm energy engulfed them. . Despite everything that was happening, they weren’t left with a sense of fear, only peace. 

They closed their eyes, but they didn’t let go.


	2. Fate would Have It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the delay on this chapter. My editor was busy so I had to do this one on my own. Please forgive any typos that I missed, I have ADHD and dyscalculia so I may have missed somethings. But uh, none the less, I hope you all enjoy this. I hope the dialogue isn't too corny. Kids are hard to write... ALSO I have another Sailorshipping fic in the works (I hope) stay tuned! 
> 
> PS: I'll try to update 2-3 times a week from now on. TRY.

The months following the encounter with Jirachi were uneventful. As was life in Pacifidlog Town in general, it seemed. Well, to Aogiri, at least. He did his lessons for the day, went fishing, then came back home, repeat. It wasn't dull, it just wasn't eventual enough for his taste. On top of that, his overbearing father wasn't much help either. 

So it went on like this, until this particular summer day. Early in the morning, Aogiri was woken up by the sound of his mother and father bickering. His eyelids still heavy from sleep. All he did was stare at the ceiling as the argument flourished into an eruption of yelling and cursing. This made the boy tighten his lips, and turn on his side restlessly. 

There Aogiri laid, too terrified to move, or to even speak up. His chest was tight with anxiety and worry. He holds his breath after hearing the sound of skin slapping skin, followed by his mother crying out in pain. He cringes, and puts his pillow over his head. Things begin to crash. Glass, wood, whatever else had been on the coffee table at the time, all hitting the floor with loud thuds and subtle thumps. 

He wasn't sure if it was himself trembling or the house shaking from the force of his father shoving his poor mother against the wall. A tense and abrupt silence proceeded. So powerful, in fact, that Aogiri held his breath. He did for a few long, uncomfortable moments, before he hears the sound of footsteps followed by the front door slamming shut. 

It's thirty minutes before he manifests the courage to get up and get dressed. Intent on leaving to clear his mind and get some of relief from what had just happened. He pulls on his favorite t-shirt, simple, blue, comfortable. It smelled of salt water, as did most of his clothes. No matter how much he washed them now, the smell seemed to stay. This simple fact eased his anxiety long enough for him to get the rest of his clothes on. Unfortunately, it flares up again when he remembers that he has to step out of his room. 

This lead him to stand in front of his door, frozen in fear. Too scared to even reach for the knob for some time. He felt damn near like his chest was going to burst. As time went on and on, he took a deep breath. 

“I can do this.” Aogiri thought. “I'm tough. The toughest kid in the whole of Pacifidlog. I shouldn't be scared of some...Coward.” 

He repeated this to himself for a while, before his shaky hand rests itself on the doorknob. He adorns an expressionless face, one alike his father's own, before finally opening the door. He steps into the living room, his stomach sinking at the sight of how disheveled it was. The coffee table had been flipped onto it's side. Broken cups and glasses littered the kitchen counter, which had separated the two rooms from each other. There was even the remains of a lamp scattered onto the floor. 

His father smelled so much of alcohol that Aogiri could smell it from where he had been standing. He didn't even give him a glance from his spot on the couch. He just takes another swig of rum, straight from the bottle in his large, rough hands. The boy only gave him a fleeting glance, before looking down at his feet. He shuffles quickly to the door, not even bothering to ask about where his mother had gone, or if she was coming back.  
“I'm goin' sailing.” Aogiri says, it comes out rushed and almost panicked. He hoped to Kyogre that his father wouldn't notice. 

He opens the door before his father could even respond. 

“Whate--” The door shuts before he can even finish the slurred response. Aogiri turns to walk down the floating boards that connected his house to another. It's kind of a wonder that nobody in Pacifidlog Town ever got sea sick. With the way the buildings themselves bobbed up and down from the waves. Even worse were storms, when the houses would rock so intensely that furniture itself would move. 

He himself can admit that his town wasn't the most ideal set up, but he did love it. A matter of fact, Aogiri paused his walking to admire the sea for a moment. The sky was clear, a few white fluffy clouds, like the wings of an altaria scattered about. The sun was bright, but it's rays weren't too harsh on him. A light breeze that both caressed his skin and sent the smell of salt into his nose made sure of it. So enjoyable, in fact, he rummaged in his pocket for a single pokeball. 

After activating the tiny device, he threw it towards water. What emerges is his carvanha, hoping out of the water to greet him with the snapping of it's formidable jaws. Splashing him as he comes back down. 

Just like that, Aogiri had pushed this morning's terrible experience to the back of his mind. He lets out an almost boisterous chuckle. 

“Aye, ye silly thing! Don't splash me! Splash Izumi!” He says, snickering to himself afterwards. 

Messing with his best friend had been his favorite pastime to date. So much so in fact, that he decided then and there to invite Izumi along with him for a ride out on his small sail boat. They did so often, and it had been a while. 

So he walks on, his carvanha swimming along side the planks. They stop in front of the place four houses down from his own, before knocking at the door. There's a short pause, and the sound of footsteps, before a woman answers the door. 

She's tall, with long, thick, dark hair. Her skin was darker than his own had been and her face was only showing the beginnings of wrinkles. Her eyes a dull, but still beautiful, greyish-blue. He smiles up at her, giving her a bow of respect. 

“Mornin', ma'am, is Izumi home?” He asks, bouncing on his heels as he sits back up. 

“Oh no, you just missed her. Her and her brothers went out to the market.” The woman chuckles when he pouts at her response. “Sorry, Aogiri. Try coming back later!” 

He puffs out his cheeks and crosses his arms. 

“Fine,” he whines, extending the word while doing so. “Have a nice day ma'am. Thank you.” 

He bows to her again before going on his way again.  
“Guess it's just you and me, aye carvanha?” He says, turning to his companion as they walk along to the dock where he kept his small boat. 

Aogiri wastes no time untying the boat from the dock and hopping inside. Pushing off and hoisting the magnificent white sail. Carvanha stayed by the boats side, dipping in and out of the water. The boy reaches over the side of the boat to stroke one of the pokmon's orange dorsal fins. In all honesty, Aogiri had no clue where they were going. Usually he'd just sail almost to Slateport and back, through the rapid currents, just for fun. 

 

So he set course for them. The currents were like the rapids in a river, only smoother, and with less rocks and more space. It sure made Aogiri feel safer than if he were in a river. Besides all that, even at his young age he was an experienced sailor. Pretty cocky too, but that hasn't come to bite him in the ass yet, so that's unlikely to change. Carvanha had no problems following him along for the ride. It still swam alongside the boat as they ventured into choppy waters together. 

Soon enough the pleasant sail is interrupted by a loud and shrill yell. It made Aogiri jump, and he leaned over the edges of his boat to examine the sounding sea. Listening closely before glancing back at carvanha. 

“Hey did you hea--” His sentence falls short once another cry comes to his ear. It's clearer this time, followed by frantic splashing. 

Carvanha catches where the sound is coming fom before Archie does, and he swims ahead. Archie changes the ships direction to follow, to see where the source had been coming from. There was a child, in the water, being carried away by the strong currents. 

“Azurill!” He screamed. “Azu--” 

The water takes him under and Aogiri can't help but feel his heart sink right into his stomach. Aogiri waited, his breath baited until the boy came up for air, and he exhaled in relief and leaned over the boat. Attempting to turning it in such a way that he's sure the current will carry the kid towards him. 

“Hold on! I got ya!” He leaned over the side of the boat, just as the tiny figure passed him, and he grabbed one of his arms. He quickly tried to hook his other arms around the kid too. He lifted him with strain, carvanha rushing over to nudge the stranger upwards. This final push was enough for Aogiri to get a hold of him, pulling him into the boat with gritted teeth and a loud grunt. 

He rests the child on the floor of the boat, his jaw agape. The kid appeared to be shorter and a bit younger than Aogiri himself. His cheeks were still somewhat pudgy with baby fat, his lips were dark and puffy. His eyebrows were an odd, funky shape, curving upwards at the ends. The shirt he had on was ripped, tatted, and dirty. So were his shorts, for that matter. They even looked as though they were pants at some point. Even his hair, a big puffball of thick, nappy curls, was unruly and matted. 

Aogiri's examination is cut short by child coughing, so much so that he spit up the water that had been in his lungs. 

“Kyogre,” Murmurs Aogiri, his hands reaching out to touch the boy's arm. “You alright, kid?”  
There's a moment of the darker boy lay just gasping for air instead of responding, managing to sloppy roll over onto his side. 

“W-What??” He pants. “Oh fuck!” 

The boys sits up, and nearly jumps over the side of the boat. Aogiri grabs him around the waist , the entire boat rocking under their quick, jerky motions. 

“AZURILL!” Cried the boy, once more. “AZURILL!!!” 

“C-Calm--” He's still trying to reach for the water, struggling in Archie's grip. “Hold on! You just almost drowned!” 

The stranger stops struggling soon, and he slumps over in Aogiri's arms pathetically. All the boy could do was squeeze him gently, too reluctant to let go while he was still so near the edge of the vessel. Though, as his tiny frame began to jerk with sobbing, he breathed a sigh of relief, and pulled the boy over to the seat. 

“A-Azurill,” He hiccuped, shifting in Aogiri's grip to wrap his arms around him. 

Aogiri, being so unused to such things, especially from strangers, froze. He didn't evenk now this kid's name, and here he was, crying in his arms. He figured that it'd be rude to just push the dirty, smelly child away from him, so he pats his back sympathtically instead. 

“H-He's gone. The w-water took him away.” Aogiri frowns, opening his mouth to say something, before the boat jerks. 

Carvanha had rammed itself into it, trying to get their attention. On it's back was a small, terrified, Azurill. 

“Atta boy, carvanha!” Aogiri praised his compansion, and leaned over the boat to pick up the poor thing. 

It shivered in his grip, so small and so seemingly frail. Once its realized it's trainer was on board, it hopped right out of Archie's arms, and into the stranger's lap. The boy picked up his beloved little pokemon, and raised him high up, looking up at him with a wide grin on his face. 

“You're okay!” He pulls the tiny creature to his chest. “I'm so glad! I was so, so scared, bro!” 

Aogiri watches as the child coos and nuzzles his Azurill. He was obviously so fond of the thing, it actually damn near made his little heart ache. People who had bonds like this with their pokemon, so much so that they nearly drown for them, are pretty amazing. At least in his eyes. He knows he would do the same for carvanha. 

His sense of wonder is interrupted when he remembers that there is in fact a mystery kid on his boat, and he had yet to even gotten his name. 

“Aye, excuse me.” He says, above the stranger's enamored words. 

“Huh? Oh! Oh you!” He looks up at Aogiri, turquoise eye wide. 

For some reason, looking into his eyes, it made Aogiri blush. He wasn't sure if it was because of the way he looked at him, or because he really liked his eyes. They reminded him of dawnstones. They were so...He couldn't find the right word. Well, not the right word that didn't sound too sappy. 

“You saved me, bro! Thanks!” He let's go of Azurill, and it hops right into his lap, before being squished between Aogiri and the other boy. 

“Uh, yeah... I guess I did.” He reluctantly returns the hug again. “So um, what's your name, kid?” 

There's a snort from the smaller boy, and he pulls away with a bit of a giggle. “Oh man! Ain't no one ask me that in a long, long time!” 

His voice fluctuates from loud to normal quiet a bit. Like he wasn't sure about how loud he should be talking. 

“My name's Ushio!” The boy grins, showing off that he was in fact, missing both of his front teeth. He holds up his Azurill with a prideful puff of his chest. “And this is Azurill! He's the best!” 

Aogiri just nods, though he's still baffled. “Alright Ushio...What'd you do to get into the mess you was just in?” The older boy crosses his arms, frowning sternly. “You coulda gotten yerelf killed if it wasn't for me being amazing.” 

Ushio pulls Azurill close to his chest again, still grinning. “Azurill fell outta the boat and I couldn't just let him get swept away.” He squeezes the tiny pokemon. “And ya are amazin'! You saved me, bro! And that's so cool!” He hops up, standing on the seat of the boat , this time wrapping one arm around Aogiri's neck while the other holds his pokemon tight. 

“You're so rad!” He screams. 

Aogiri nearly pushes him away, but he catches himself and sighs instead. “Well, thanks.” He can't stop himself from blushing, but he hoped once Ushio had pulled away he wouldn't notice. Much to his luck, he didn't. 

“Wait, you said you abandoned ship? Just to rescue your azurill? How're you gonna get home?” He clears his throat. “I mean, I can take you, if you want.” 

“Well uh,” Ushio looks down, guiltily. “I guess it wasn't...My boat really.” 

He looks away from Aogiri. 

“...Was it your parent's?” 

Ushio shakes his head.  
“I ain't got no parents.” 

“Oh.” Aogiri looks away himself. “What do ya mean by that?” 

The only response he get's is a shrug. “They just, ain't around no more.” 

There's another period of quiet as the choppy waters rocked the boat. Aogiri breaks the silence by giving a grunt. “So, you just took some boat?” 

“Yeah.” Ushio says, repeating his shrug. 

“Holy Kyogre.” Murmurs Aogiri, rubbing the back of his shaved head. 

“That's stealin', you know? That ain't right.” 

“I know but, I figure, if you own a boat...You gotta be rich right? And rich folks can just buy another boat! I don't got nothin'. So, why would anyone miss a little boat?” He pats Azurill's head gently, his hand shaking nervously as he does. 

“Not everyone who has a boat is rich, ye naughty thing.” He sighs. “Listen, Ushio, if you want me to take you back--” 

“No. I don't wanna go back.” He pouts defiantly. “I want to travel. I wanted to go out with azurill, and become a gym leader! Like the the ones all the big kids talk about.” 

Aogiri could admit on thing, he did admire Ushio's sense of ambition. Even if he didn't go around planning it all the right way. 

“How old are ya?” 

“I'm eight!” he declares, proudly. 

“Ha! You're younger than me, you little scamp!” He ruffles Ushio's matted, damp hair. This causes the other to pout up at him. 

“Oh yeah!?” 

“Yeah!” Aogiri sticks out his tongue playfully. “I'm ten!” 

“That ain't that much!” He puffs out his chest and his cheeks. 

A sudden the breeze picks up again, and given that he's still in wet clothes, Ushio gives a shiver. He scrunches into himself and around Azurill. “Cold.” he grumbles. 

Aogiri sighs, before adjusting the sail and grabbing the handle to the rutter. 

“Alright, Ushio here's the deal,” He glances down at the smaller boy. “I'm gonna take you back to where I live alright? And we're gonna get you someplace warm.” 

Usho nods, a clear excitement in his action. 

“You're so nice!” He reaches out to hook arms with his new found friend. “You know my name, right? So what's yours? “ 

Aogiri glances down at the smaller boy. Honestly, Ushio's sense of affection was surprising. Almost off putting. He wondered how he can be so touchy feely with someone he had literally just met today. Though he figures that Ushio is just really grateful and had no other way to express it. He debated on even telling him his name for this reason, because he didn't need some silly kid ruining his tough guy reputation. Being the actual softy that Aogiri was though, he gave way to his flimsy facade. 

“Aogiri.” He shrugs. 

Ushio shrieks, and it makes poor Aogiri jump. “What a sweet name, bro!” 

“Uh, right.” 

“Holy Kyogre,” Aogiri thought to himself. “This kid is weird.” 

As true as that was, he coudln't leave Ushio out here alone. Especially not with his clothes soaked and all tattered like they were. Though something did come to Aogiri's mind, something that almost made him turn pale on the spot. He came to the realization that he couldn't take Ushio home. Not with his mother and father fighting the way the do, on a nearly daily basis. On top of that he's sure that his father would immediately shun poor little Ushio away. The older boy doesn't think he could live with that guilt. As Pacifidlog appeared in the distance he did manage to come up with a reasonable alternative. 

Take Ushio with a caring woman, one who's had children before. The only woman who he could think of to trust enough for the task of helping a lost child was Izumi's mother. 

“That'll work.” He murmurs under his breath.


End file.
